Boom Clap
by KaiBlackRose
Summary: Stiles has moved on from Derek, with new boyfriend Ethan, who is absolutely perfect. But if that's the case, why does he feel like something is missing? Derek never wanted to move on from Stiles, but when Jenifer Blake comes to town he finds himself hard pressed not to be sucked in to her magnetic pull, and when Stiles sees this, he has to rethink that he hasn't moved on just yet


_Hey Everyone, _

_Long time no write... Did anyone miss me? If you did well thank you. I really missed you guys and writing too, but that was a price I had to pay when in college. But I'm done now! Whoot! Though, I'll probably go back, but for a while I'm just going to take it easy and get a job and earn some money. _

_So here is something I started awhile and wrote like ten pages for it... clearly informing me that this story is in fact not dead within me. But since I don't want to waste my time or yours I'm not going to post anymore if this story is not received positively. Trust me, I'll know if it is or isn't. _

_Now about this particular story. It's loosely based on the song from quote at the beginning. If you haven't heard of this song go listen to it. Some of the best from the 90's. It's also cannon up to season three then it transitions into more of an AU, since all the characters are older and out of high school. The beginning of season three was when I originally started writing this, that's not saying that season four won't come into play. I just have to catch up on it first. I'm so far behind. _

_Anyways please enjoy Boom Clap chapter one. And I think you know the drill but would you please read, review, and enjoy. (Also note that I do not have a beta reader so all the mistakes are my own. I'm only human and I sadly don't catch all the errors that I leave. So, bear with me on that. And also note that all the character belong to Davis... well all except for Stella...She does in fact belong to me. ) _

_~Kai_

* * *

"…_Don't try to deny it, pretty baby/ You've been down so long you can hardly see /When the engine's stalled and it won't stop raining, it's the right time to roll to me." _~Roll to Me – Del Amitri

_**Chapter 1**_

Stiles stared up at the sky, as the rain pelted his cheeks and darkened his chestnut brown hair. How could this have happened? And of course what could be the odds of it raining on top of getting a flat tire on the only day he didn't have the luxury of being late. If this had happened on any other day he would have just pasted it off as a case of bad luck, but right now it just seemed like divine intervention. So one up there wanted him to be miserable. I mean, what the hell was god trying to tell him? Like maybe, he wasn't allowed to make a good impression on his boyfriend's parents, which sucked because he had been preparing that moments for weeks. Why did it seem like no one wanted him to be happy.

He dug down deep into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing his boyfriend's number. It rang for times and Ethan's familiar voice chimed on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Oh it's your voicemail. Well my jeep has finally failed me and I'm going to be late for dinner. I'm so sorry. I know this was really important to you. But I really could use your help," Stiles sighed as he discounted and shoved the phone back into his pocket, and walked over and kicked his flat tire in frustration.

What the hell was he going to do? He was stuck. And it was raining…Why did it have to be raining? Actually saying it was raining was putting it lightly because it was pouring, even toads would have been strangled in this down pour.

Here Stiles stood beside his jeep, continuing to kick its flat tire because he decided that would the best way to deal with his problems at the given moment. Now, Stiles was soaked to the bone and feeling completely horrible because his whole day had been ruined. In fact he was pretty sure his life couldn't possibly get any worse. Then, like god was out to prove him wrong, it did.

"Do you need any help?" A voice called from behind him and Stiles groaned as he turned around to face the man that the voice belonged to. Honestly, what horrible thing had he done in a past life to deserve this?

"Shit! I was wondering if my life could possibly get any worse at this given moment, and look it just did with you here. I swear that today has to be the best fucking day of my life," Stiles laughed bitterly as he turned his attention back to the decrepit sight that was his jeep.

"Wow Stiles, words hurt," The voice called again, and this time when Stiles whirled around his face slammed into Derek's stone hard chest.

Stiles yelped in surprise as he stumbled backwards. To keep him from falling to the muddy ground Derek grabbed his wrist to catch him. Stiles steadied himself and jerked his hand back from Derek.

"Damn it! Don't do that Derek," Stiles said his voice low like a warning.

"Don't do what Stiles? Try to help you? Look, I have a jack in the back of my car. So, just let me fix your flat tire and then we can go our separate ways," Derek said, as he gestured in the direction of Stiles's jeep.

Stiles frowned, but nodded his head. Derek just chuckled as a small smile crept across his lips that Stiles would deny out loud was sexy as hell.

"How did you know I was even here?" Stiles demanded as he watched Derek march back to his Camero and popped the trunk.

"I was on my way to work," Derek answered, his head vanishing into the depths of the car's trunk.

It was then that Stiles noticed Derek was in his deputy's uniform, which also made him realize that that was why Derek had stopped o help him. Not because of any feelings they once shared, but because it was his job to help people in distress like Stiles currently was. It made him feel pathetic.

"Oh…yeah," Stiles mumbled feeling incredibly stupid.

"You look nice," Derek said as his head reemerged from the trunk, "going somewhere?"

Stiles blinked in surprised that Derek of all people was trying to engage in small talk. Derek had never been interested in what Stiles was doing when they were doing whatever the hell they were doing. Stiles knew it hadn't been exactly dating, but they had remained faithful to each other. Loyalty had never been the problem Stiles had with Derek.

"Well I was, but now I'm not so sure because I'm so late and I look like a drowned rat," Stiles sighed as he gazed at his reflection in one of the jeep's side view mirrors. He grimaced and looked away in disgust because he looked as good as felt.

"You always look good," Derek said offhandedly as he paced back to Stiles's jeep, jack in hand.

"Thanks," Stiles mumbled as he felt his cheeks heat up.

What the hell did this always happen when he spoke to Derek? He was about to go see his boyfriend's parents, which had absolutely nothing to do with Derek. So, why was Stiles blushing at some meaningless comment Derek made?

Stiles shook his head in attempt to toss away the thoughts of Derek.

"I'm done," Derek suddenly said, and Stiles couldn't help gawked in surprise because he couldn't believe how quickly Derek had changed his tire. Stiles knew that if he done it himself he would have fallen face first in the mud.

"That was fast," Stiles mumbled barely believing it.

"Yeah, well you looked like you were in hurry," Derek said, with a flippant shrug of his shoulders and out of the blue Stiles felt a brush of warmth pass through him, maybe Derek still sort of cared.

"Anyways, I'll see you later, and I'll tell your father that I saw you." Derek said as he started to walk back over to his car. He waved over his shoulder, not looking back at Stiles, before he hopped back in.

Stiles stood there a few moments and watched Derek drive away. He sighed as he slumped against his jeep. He had always thought that Derek had only been into their sort of relationship for a quick fuck, but maybe that had only been Stiles impression. And that had been why Stiles had stopped their relationship in the first place, at least what might have been considered a 'relationship' to a select few.

But now with Ethan in the picture, who could only be described in one word: perfect. And honestly, Stiles couldn't even fathom choosing another word. Everyone loved him: his father, all his friends, even his dog (who had only ever had a soft spot for Derek) liked him.

Stiles hated to complain about having a perfect love life, especially after the train wreck it used to be. But something seemed to be missing. They never seemed to have discourse. He would always agree with everything Stiles suggested and though at the beginning that was really cool, it had since gotten old. Stiles was just beginning to wonder if Ethan had any opinions or ideas of his own.

I mean, surely the guy had his own opinions and they all couldn't be the same as Stiles's? Of course, he didn't want to repeat the debacle that was his pervious relationship with Derek, but he couldn't help but think that there was something off about what was going on.

Was it odd that Stiles missed at least a little bit of discourse because come on, make up sex is always the best kind of sex.

He was startled out of his musing by his phone ringing. He looked down at the screen and sighed, but pushed the green answer button.

"Stiles?"

"Yes?"

"I told you to meet us at noon; its twelve thirty and you're still not here."

"Sorry, but I left you a message. My car had a flat."

"Oh I didn't even notice." Stiles flinched in response as Ethan continued, "Oh do you need any help?"

"No, I got help from Derek. Remember He passed by on his way to work, and saw that I needed help."

"Oh well that's good. Did Derek have anything to say?" Ethan's voice on the other end of the line sounded bitter and Stiles couldn't help but flinch once more

Maybe it had all been in Stiles's head… the perfection.

"How about I meet you guys in an hour because I have to go home and change." Stiles said trying to recover the conversation.

"No don't bother; we can try again on another day."

"Oh," Stiles paused as he tried to hide the dejection he suddenly felt. "Okay, then I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Then a dial tone filled Stiles ear.

He sighed and hopped into his jeep and turned the around, heading home. There wasn't much less he could do now anyways. And he had finally gotten the discourse he was looking for. The only problem was that he was certain he would not be having make-up sex later. In fact he was certain he was not going to be having any type of sex later, at least not in the near future.

* * *

Derek sat across from Stella, running his index finger over the lips of his half full beer class. He must have looked as distant as he felt because when he looked up from his half drained glass, Stella's eye brows were furrowed with a small frown forming on her lips.

He gone out to get a drink with her after work, but he was now beginning to regret it. He should have just went home and cooked himself a steak.

"What's the matter with you? You look like a dog, which just got kicked," Stella said and Derek rolled his eyes at her dog reference.

"Saw Stiles today," He mumbled into the palm of his hand as he looked away from his friend and over to the window that was streaked with the remnants of the earlier rain.

"Oh?" Stella muttered, apparently surprised, "Were you pleasant?" She then asked.

Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course he was still pleasant to Stiles…Well almost pleasant…sort of pleasant…fine nearly pleasant. What, he couldn't help it, he just wasn't a naturally pleasant guy.

"I helped him fix a flat on his Jeep."

"And you still have feelings for him?" Stella inquired and Derek let out a low growl.

That was a dumb question. Did Stella just like asking dumb questions because she always got a rise out of him? Of course he still had feelings for Stiles, even if he didn't advertise them.

"Right. You know it might just help you to tell him your feelings. Wasn't that the reason he broke up with you in the first place?" Leave it to Stella to not pull her verbal punches "You didn't know what your feelings for him were…though if anyone asked me they are totally obvious." Stella chuckled, but abruptly shut up when Derek leaned forward fixing her with a hard glare. He was one of the few that could merely silence her with just a look. Made it could be considered as one of his talents.

"No one asked you. So shut up!"

"Well fine I will, but only because you are buying the next round."

Derek rolled his eyes again. Why was he even friend's with this damn girl anyways? Oh yeah, because Stiles had introduced her to him and now she clung to him like she was a barnacle. Though, if she actually disappeared out of his life he would miss her, she had always treated him with respect and never showed any awkwardness when in the middle of Derek and Stiles relationship or lack thereof when they broke up. She never picked a side and never casted blame on either of them. Derek was pretty sure she thought they both might be idiots, and she was probably right.

"Are you going to sing Karaoke?" Stella chirped and Derek arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you picking my song," Derek paused then continued, "again?"

"Of course, because if I didn't pick a song for you, you'd never do it at all."

Derek nodded his head in agreement because Stella was right he wouldn't pick any song to do it at all. Karaoke had never really been his thing, but after doing it a couple of times with Stella, he had come to the conclusion that he really enjoyed the girls company and if Karaoke is what she wanted to do he was more than willing to do it once in a while.

"They aren't going to be dog theme though are they?" Derek then inquired and Stella's face broke out into a wide grin.

"Of course, do you want to sing _Who Let the Dogs Out_ by the Baha Men or would you rather sing, _Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley?"

"Ugh, alright Elvis."

"You always pick Elvis."

"Well those are generally the only two options you give me, and I'm as sure as hell never going to sing _Who let the Dogs_ by the Baha Men," Derek stated adamantly, as Stella laughed and quickly scrawled her other the song choices down.

"Hey, are you waiting for a call?" Stella asked and Derek shrugged his shoulders. He kind of, with the small shred of hoped that the nice girl had met at the station this afternoon would text him back and arrange for the coffee date she had casually mentioned they could have together.

"Well I sort met this girl at the station after I helped Stiles with his tire. She was really nice and flirty, and joked that she wanted to have coffee with me and I sort of agreed that I would actually like that," Derek mumbled, but he felt a smile crawl across his face. He hadn't felt this interested in a person since he had been with Stiles and he had royally screwed that up.

"Though, I'm pro you and Stiles, I'll support you with whoever you want to be with. And obviously you kind of like this person because you went from looking like a kicked puppy thinking about Stiles to a grinning fool with just a brief mention of her."

"I think this will be good for me. I mean Stiles has moved on, why shouldn't I?" Derek stated firmly and Stella nodded her head in agreement. Derek was sure she didn't completely agree, but there would be no point in calling her out on it, so he just decided to let it go.

"Of course, now go get another round. I'm far too sober to go up on stage and our turn will be sooner than we think."

Derek laughed, a low rumble as he stood up and headed over the bar with the first drained pitcher in his hand. Stella was right he was far to sober to sing karaoke yet, and it was a great opportunity to forget and have a good time with his friend. He didn't want to think about possibly moving on, but he didn't want to think about the past either. It was time he just didn't think because he was positive he was going to kill _Hound Dog_.

* * *

Stiles sat at his small round kitchen table, absently stirring the soup in the bowl in front of him with a fork. He had given himself the impossible task because he knew Ethan wouldn't be coming home tonight and he needed something to occupy his time, and what better way to do that then pretending to eat while really not eating. Shit, when had he started taking pointers from hormonal teenagers, who had no control over their own bodies what so ever?

His head perked up when heard the door open and Stella stumbled into the kitchen. She had a wide grin on her face and a light blush painted across her cheeks. She must have been drinking. He pursed his lips, trying to beat down the desire to ask her who exactly she was drinking with because he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Hey cutie," Stella said as she walked over to Stiles and ruffled his hair. How could someone younger than him make him feel like a teenager? Oh wait, he had felt that way before Stella had returned home.

"Hey Stell. How was your night?"

A wide smile spread across her face as she plopped down in the chair besides Stiles. "It was awesome. We had so much fun singing Karaoke. He's such a good singer, I'm surprise no one but me had ever told him that." Stella's voice sounded distance the longer she talked, obviously forgetting Stiles loaded question.

Karaoke? Stiles had never been able to convince Derek to go to Karaoke with him? Just what kind of magical powers did Stella have? "You got Derek to sing Karaoke?" Stiles asked.

Stella nodded and laughed. "Yeah, he sang Elvis Presley's _Hound Dog_." Stella began to giggle. "It's funny because he's a werewolf."

Stiles frowned. He knew Stella liked to make dog jokes about Derek's condition, but he never understood why Stella was the only one Derek ever let make them. Perhaps, he got to make references to her witchiness?

"Yeah, you could be a standup comedian if you really wanted to." Stiles said, lying through his teeth in order to continue to butter up Stella. So, she would continue to give him the down and the low on Derek.

"It was okay though because he made me sing Witchy Women by the Eagles. Did you know that that song was written about my mother? Oh man she was a real bitch"

Stiles wasn't sure if that was actually what Stella meant, but he let it go. "That's interesting, but how was Derek?"

Stella bit her lip, and Stiles was beginning to worry that she was sobering up and catching on to what he was doing. "He started out kind of depressed because he ran into you, but then he mentioned this girl that had come into the station to ask a question about a lost dog. She ended up asking him out to get coffee and he accepted. Can you believe that? Derek actually accepted to go out on a date with someone, who would have thought?"

Stiles felt his heart fall. Derek got asked out? Why did this bother him? He had moved on, and Derek had accepted that. So, why couldn't Stiles extend the same curtsey to him with moving on?

"Truthfully, I thought Derek would be hung up on you for forever, but there, he was genuinely smiling. Good for him. Now that he's found somebody, I have to find somebody. I'm tired of being a single lady. I want to find someone who will put a ring on it." The Beyoncé reference sent Stella into a fit of giggles, and Stiles was now a hundred percent sure that their conversation was over.

"Yeah, good for Derek." Stiles returned to stirring his soup with his fork. He didn't really mean it, but he didn't exactly not mean it. He felt torn and back to feeling like a selfish teenager.

"You know, how about we hit that guy club tomorrow night because you won't be seeing Ethan."

Stiles eye brows rose because he wasn't sure how in the hell Stella would know that before he even did. Maybe it was some sort of magic thing, but Stiles didn't care because it wasn't any of Stella's business.

"How the hell do you know that?" Stiles asked, and Stella shrugged.

"Facebook mostly. Damn, your boyfriend is madder than hell at you. I'm curious is it because you were late for dinner or because you ran into Derek?"

He pushed his soup away and shook his head, he didn't really know the answer either.

"He seems like a nice enough guy, but I don't think he's the right guy for you. You need someone who is assertive, but is still willing to listen to your silly ideas."

"Hey! They aren't all silly." Stiles grumbled into the palm of his hand, but didn't actually argue with Stella.

"Well say what you will, I'm going to bed."

Stiles leaned down, and pressed his forehead into the table. He was now positive that god hated, or at least someone of higher power thought it was fun to torture him.


End file.
